User blog:Chespin the Great/Isaac Newton vs Alex Trebek
Hey, gaiz! It's Jayhawks4ever! This is my second rap battle. It features master of gravity, Isaac Newton, against Jeopardy host Alex Trebek. Here's the beat. Isaac starts at 0:24 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! ISAAC NEWTON! VS! ALEX TREBEK! BEGIN!!! Isaac: The scientist is here, it's time to get physical Beating you here is nothing but a Natural Principle You cheated on your own show, bringing in that guy Watson I'll solve you as easily as a calculus problem I'm using the Laws of Motion to push you around After this another Englishman will be crowned This victory will be one you'll never grasp 'Cause I be dropping apple bombs on your wrinkly ass Alex: Hey, you brat, it's my turn, here's my philosophy My rhymes put old guys' lives in Jeopardy I explode like a boss in your face, supernova I'll drop you into a Pitfall, and gravity will take over I'm the dopest game show host the world has ever seen I know history, math, and everything in between I got tons of cash, every day I be rakin' the loot in This man just got his ass kicked. Who was Isaac Newton? Isaac: The bigger they come, the harder gravity makes them fall No wonder you bypassed with your bad health and all Alex: I don't care, when I die, I'll STILL be immortal! I'm on the Walk of Fame, this dumbass's plan just got foiled Isaac: I lived long ago, so I was important to science! Your mind is more mixed up than a blender appliance Alex: I'm giving you Trivial Pursuit, I know ALL the facts You'll need more powder for your face that got smacked Isaac: Don't insult my hairpiece when you're balding and dying Your producers give you the answers, you're clearly lying Alex: When I heard I was facing you, I laughed, it's absurd I'm a television genius, there's no chance for this nerd! Isaac: I'll take kicking your ass for 500, Trebek Anyone can beat you, your life's been a train wreck Alex: Even though you're the smartest man I'll ever meet You realize this bastard just experienced defeat (A technician plugs in a machine in a dim room. Lights turn on, as a green line appears across the circular screen) Watson: None of you can compete with my I.Q. level I'm a freaking computer, my beats are absolutely lethal IBM made a machine smarter than both of you combined You could beat me in due time, but here I'm hacking your minds You're both as weak as a virus, you'll never pass through me You'll get zero bucks in this game of Jeopardy I'm a machine, the best you've seen, I'll freeze your screens Rapping is a way this engine can blow off some steam TV, countrywide, international Beating me will never be rational When I was bestowed upon that show, the humans said wow Your raps aren't worth a question, so I'll take action now I've got no arms and I've got no feet But I'll kick your ass with verses, my rhymes conduct heat Machines are almighty, our conquest is unfurled Today game shows, tomorrow the world WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC... Watson: What is... RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who won? Newton Trebek Watson Category:Blog posts